Waiting
by nearlyconscious
Summary: Ginny waits for Gabrielle to come back home, just like she was ordered to.


**iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i**

The sound of the long-case clock resonated to Ginny's ears, a soft but slightly alienating rhythm to her thoughts.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

It had become easy, after a few minutes, to focus on breathing, and the position wasn't so uncomfortable then. The charmed rope keeping her wrists and ankles bound itched, but in an oddly pleasant way once you got used to it. And she was the bed, at least - and the sheets smelled so good, they smelled of Gabrielle.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Impossible to make up her mind about the blindfold. Did she prefer it this way? Left alone in the dark, with only faint noises to keep her company? The floor creaking, the sound of the clock, the wind blowing outside... It had its charm, but it was so unsettling. And what if someone found her this way? She felt so exposed, her arse up in the air like that. She blushed at the thought, she still couldn't believe ithat/i was the position Gabrielle had ordered her to stay in.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

No, no one would find her. Gabrielle would have made sure of it. She was an expert in terms of wards, after all.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Gabrielle had also been nice enough to leave her under a warming Charm, so she wasn't afraid of catching a cold, but sometimes, Ginny would think of what would happen once her lover got home, and a shiver would run down her freckled skin.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

If she thought about it for too long, she'd soon clench her muscles, aching for a release. But it wouldn't come, not for now, not before a while... Her sigh came out muffled by the ball-gag. No one could hear her anyway, Gabrielle would have made sure of that, too. Well. Ginny assumed she had...

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Maybe Gabrielle would use the riding crop on her? Maybe she would order her around in French like last time... And what was that she'd said about a hook? It was intriguing. Terrifying, too.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Ginny let herself dwell on last time, her thoughts swirling excitedly. Oh, the way Gabrielle held her down, so roughly, before she kissed her so slowly and softly... And that climax when she had pulled out the beads...! A chill ran down GInny's spine.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Her thoughts went back to their first time, it was Bill's birthday and there were so many people, no one noticed when they were gone a little bit further, down in the shadows under the trees of the garden... They were both so cheerful and iso drunk/i, and Ginny couldn't quite believe what was happening... The memory was so eerie, it always made her beam whenever she'd think about it. Of course, Gabrielle had been giving her smouldering looks and cheeky smiles all night, but Ginny thought she was a shameless flirt because she was tipsy.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

And then, there was this decisive moment, when Gabrielle took her hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and babbled excitedly about the trees and how they should take a closer look - Ginny never knew if she was iactually/i fascinated by Ottery St Catchpole's vegetation, but she suspected it had been a pretext. After they stared at the leaves bathing in the moonlight for a few moments, Gabrielle's awe suddenly redirected at Ginny's freckles, and from there, things got completely out of hand as far as Ginny was concerned...

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Ginny would have chuckled - she then remembered she was alone, naked, gagged, tied up on the floor and suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, but the twinge of shame only excited her more. Soon the girl she'd been thinking of would come home, come home to find her here, bent over and drooling on the floor, waiting for her...

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Under the trees, with the faint laughter and music coming from Bill's birthday party, they had kissed and touched and Gabrielle was unexpectedly directive and Ginny unexpectedly iloved/i it. Right from the beginning, Gabrielle was so assertive, so dominating - pulling a little bit at Ginny's hair, cradling her face in her hands firmly, her gestures were exploring, possessive, deliciously enveloping. Ginny had never felt so adored.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

And she adored Gabrielle. Her bright eyes right before she leaned in to kiss her ferociously. Gabrielle's dazzling hair, hanging on her shoulders, down her back, put up in a lazy bun. Her pointed nipples, and the way she liked to pinch Ginny's. Her long, beautifully shaped legs. Her round, tight bum.

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

Ginny let out a cry that resembled a sob. It was too much to handle now, frustration was taking its toll on her nerves. She didn't have any idea of how long she'd been there, but it felt like hours. Her muscles were aching - but most of all she desperately wanted to come, she desperately wanted to feel Gabrielle's silky-soft skin, the shelter of her arms, the bite of her whip, the taste of her lips, the firm grip of her hands...

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock... Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!/i_

The door opened with a creak ; and there was the soft click of heels, getting closer. Ginny held her breath.

"Have you been good, little girl?"

Ginny moaned through the gag, wriggling her bum ever so slightly. Gabrielle's dirty talk always drove her out of her mind with arousal.

"So eager, my, my. We're going to have fun."

Ginny felt a hand coming down on one of her arse cheeks, caressing, then - SLAP! - spanking soundly.

"Are you nice and ready, lovely?" Gabrielle's voice was a low purr, and Ginny ached to see her, to feel her.

Smooth fingers ran down between Ginny's legs, stroking her, playing with her. She moaned louder. Gabrielle let out a little laugh.

"You iare/i. So wet, mmh... What shall I do with you? So many options..."

_iTick-tock... Tick-tock.../i_

The night was only beginning.


End file.
